<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только сны by almostnovember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586418">Только сны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember'>almostnovember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emperor Ling Yao, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Poetry, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во дворце тишина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greed/Ling Yao</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только сны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закрывает глаза.<br/>… Лишь тихое «император!» заставляет его подняться, расправить плечи. Мать сказала однажды, что время совсем не лечит, только множит и множит проклятую боль стократно.<br/>Зеркала осыпаются, красят ладони в алый… Темнота за спиной — настойчивый хищный шёпот.<br/>… Заживает в мгновение, даже не нужно штопать…<br/>Белой лентой в причёске траур, а голос сталью всё звучит, не даёт проснуться, вскочить, забыться…<br/>Отражение смотрит в спину — и пропадает.<br/>Обрывается крик. Во дворце тишина такая, что практически слышно, как память стирает лица.<br/>По слогам, полушёпотом: «верно, совсем не лечит — умножает, и в этой боли как будто тонешь…»<br/>Император, скривившись, прячет лицо в ладонях.<br/>Темнота, подступив, обнимает его за плечи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>